Paranormal Circumstances
by Samantha J. Mulder
Summary: KPX-Files cross-over! Kim, Ron and Rufus team up with Mulder and Scully after Drakken and Shego steal a UFO...chaos ensues..Ch. 4 added!
1. MIDDLETON?

A/n: Howdy, Mulder here. Thanks to everyone who reviewed "A Stoppable Christmas Carol." I hope is was as much fun to read as it was to write. I'm working on another romance-y KP story but for now…well…I was overtaken by randomness. Hey, I love Kim Possible, I love the X-Files…put them together and…chaos ensues….Enjoy

Paranormal Circumstances

Chapter 1: Middleton?!?

Kim Possible's Locker

Middleton High School

Middleton

8:30 AM Monday

               Kim Possible opened her locked to find Wade staring back at her from the computer screen. "Hey, Wade, what's the sitch?" She questioned as she stacked her books on top of the screen. 

                "It's Drakken and Shego. They were spotted two nights ago at Groom Lake, Nevada."

                 "Groom Lake?"

                "Better known as Area 51."

                "Area 51? What would Drakken and Shego be doing there?" Kim's best friend and loyal sidekick Ron Stoppable asked, leaning against the lockers.

               "It seems they stole a UFO the Air Force recovered from a crash site in Montana a few years ago. The government is denying the thing even exists. But it gets weirder. It seems there has been an unusually large number of alien abduction reports in the Midwest…quite a panic has broken out."

            "Chaos…sounds like Drakken and Shego to me."

            "Yup…and even though the government is ignoring the entire situation, there are two FBI agents who'd like to team up with you on this one."

              "FBI agents?"

              "Fox Mulder and Dana Scully." Wade said as a few pages on Agents Mulder and Scully printed out. "They work on a little known section on the FBI called the x-files. Officially, the x-files is just a place for seemingly unsolvable cases but Agents Mulder and Scully have done some pretty spectacular things."

               "Did they ever invent a widely popular fast-food item like the naco? I think not!" Ron said as Rufus nodded. 

                "No…" said Wade, "but they did stop a global conspiracy to turn humanity into an alien-human hybrid slave race."

                  Ron's jaw dropped as Kim said, "I like them already."

X-Files Office

J. Edgar Hoover Building 

Washington, DC

8:30 AM Monday

            Special Agent Dana Scully walked into the basement office of the x-files to find her partner Fox Mulder immersed in a file.  "New case, Mulder?" She asked, sitting down opposite him. 

"Yeah," he replied, looking up at her. "It seems a UFO the Air Force recovered a few years ago was stolen last night from Groom Lake."

"Let me guess, the government says it never happened and it doesn't exist."

Mulder grinned. "That's why it's an x-file, Scully."

"So who stole it?"

Mulder slid two photographs across his desk to her. One was of a man who looked blue and the other of a women dressed in green and black. "Dr. Drakken and his sidekick Shego. Notorious villains bent on world domination."

"THEY stole the UFO?"

"Yes…and I think they've been 'abducting' people with it."

            "What make you think that, Mulder?"

            "There's been an usually high number of abduction reports in the Midwest since the craft was stolen. Quite a few people are panicking."

                     "I see. So what's your plan of action for catching these megalomaniacs and finding this UFO?"

                      "Well, we're teaming up with the only known experts on Drakken and Shego." Mulder handed Scully another photograph. This one was of a girl with auburn hair hugging a blond-haired boy the same age who was holding a pink rodent. "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

                      Scully looked up at Mulder with disbelief. They'd done some weird things in the past to solve cases and while teaming up with two teenagers wasn't the strangest thing they'd done, it most certainly made the list. 

Middleton High School

Middleton

3:30 PM Monday

            As Mulder and Scully walked down the hall at Middleton High School the attracted quite a few stares. After all it wasn't ever day federal agent had reason to visit the quiet town of Middleton. "Mulder…Is this town REALLY named 'Middleton'?" 

            "Yup. I think it has a nice ring to it."

            "You've got to be kidding, Mulder. It sounds like the name of a suburb in one of those bad black and white horror movies you like…or something out of a cartoon."

            Mulder grinned at her. "Hey you didn't complain about Home, Pennsylvania."

            "Yeah…but MIDDLETON?!!?"

            Mulder just smiled and Scully shook her head.

 Scully spotted Kim and Ron at Kim's locker, recognizing them from the photograph. 

            "Kim Possible?" Scully questioned.

            "Yeah, that's me." Kim replied. 

            Scully and Mulder pulled out there badge wallets. "I'm Agent Dana Scully and this is my partner, Fox Mulder."

            "Nice to meet you." Kim shook each of their hands in turn. "This is Ron Stoppable."

            Mulder looked a bit shocked as he shook Ron's hand. "You're THE Ron Stoppable who went after the Middleton Snow Beast!"

            Ron grinned. "The one and only!"

            "You know, I've never met a snow beast. However, I have had run-ins with the Jersey Devil, a lake monster and shape-shifting alien bounty hunters."

            "Cool…"

            Kim elbowed Ron in the ribs and hissed, "Ron!" just as Scully elbowed Mulder and muttered, "Mulder!" Scully and Kim shared a grin as Mulder and Ron looked hurt. 

            "Down to business," said Scully, "as I understand it, you're the expert on this Dr/ Drakken character…"

A/n: Isn't randomness fun? This was one of those things that was a result of lack of sleep…and my love of crossing just about anything with my beloved X-Files. More on the way. Stay to for Chapter 2: "Meanwhile, Back at the Lair…"

~Mulder

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible, Chris Carter owns the X-Files


	2. Meanwhile, Back at the Lair

A/n: Howdy! I am quite disgruntled because I was writing a KP episode about Area 51 and then they showed one…NOT COOL! But I'm almost over it, I started writing a new one…three words: Shego Goes Country. Brilliant. Anyway, sorry this chapter isn't up sooner, I've been working a lot b/c of Christmas and all. Now, though, I have some time off so I'll be able to get the chapters up faster. Enjoy.

Paranormal Circumstances

Chapter 2: Meanwhile, Back at the Lair…

Drakken's Lair

Middle of Nowhere

3:30 PM Monday

          Dr. Drakken surveyed the stolen UFO and grinned. "Shego, this is my greatest idea ever!"

        Shego, looking bored, replied, "Mm-hmm…and what exactly do you plan to accomplish by flying around scaring hillbillies with a UFO?"

         "Don't you understand, Shego? I'm causing mass panic and chaos!"

         "And…"

         "One I have caused enough panic, then I, Dr. Drakken, will take over!"

         "By waltzing up and saying, 'I am your leader'? I don't think it'll work Dr. D."

         "No, Shego! I will convince the panic-stricken people that I have defeated the aliens that have been terrorizing them and then they'll trust me and appoint me as their leader!"

         Shego stared at him blankly.

         "Don't look at me like that, Shego! It's going to work!"

         "Whatever you say, Dr. D….I'm going to take a nap."

         "Fine! You don't appreciate my genius anyway!"

        Shego rolled her eyes and muttered, "Whatever," as she walked of, leaving Drakken alone to bask in what he thought was his genius. 

A/n: Sorry this one was so short. I realized it didn't take long to explain Drakken's plan. Oh well. Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer. Show your support for my random insanity and review! No flames though! Catch you crazy cats on the flip side!

~The one and only…Mulder

D/c: I don't own anything…really…


	3. The ScullyPossible Connection

A/n: Howdy! Well, here's chapter 3, as promised! Just a few notes: I have no idea what Kim's mom's first name is so I named her Melanie after one of my best pals. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! The more you review, the more my randomness is encouraged! Now, on with the show!

Paranormal Circumstances

Chapter 3: 

The Scully-Possible Connection 

Middleton High School

Middleton

3:30 PM Monday

            Kim looked up at Scully. "Yup," she said. "Drakken's my arch foe."

            "Excellent," said Scully, "we're going to need a complete run-down on this Drakken guy and his sidekick."

            "No big. How about we head to my house?"

            "Sounds good," Mulder jumped in. "Our car's out front."

Possible Residence

Middleton

3:45 PM Monday

            Kim, Ron, Rufus, Mulder and Scully arrived at the Possible household a few minutes later via Mulder and Scully's rental car. Mulder had let Scully drive so he could sit in the back seat with Ron and get "all the juicy Snow Beast details."

            Dr. Possible (Kim's mom) greeted them at the door but was surprised to see Scully and Mulder. "Kim, Ron, who're are your new….er…friends?"

            Mulder answered for her. "I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder with the FBI and this is my partner, Dana Scully. We're here for Kim and Ron's help in an investigation…"

            Mulder was cut off by Dr. Possible. "Dana Scully?" She said in complete shock. "I cant believe it's really you!"

            It took Scully a minute to comprehend but then her face broke out into a huge grin. "Melanie! I haven't seen you since we graduated!"

            Scully and Dr. Possible hugged as Ron, Mulder and Kim watched, quite confused. 

            "Mom?" Kim questioned, "You know Agent Scully?"

            "Know her? She was my roommate for three years during medical school!"

            "Scully?" Mulder asked, still looking confused. 

            "Yup." Scully grinned. "I knew Melanie BEFORE my alien-hunting days."

            Dr. Possible turned to Scully. "Have a few minutes to catch up?"

            "Sure." Scully replied as Dr. Possible led her to the kitchen. 

            Mulder watched her go then looked down at Ron "So….about this Snow Beast…" Mulder and Ron wandered off to the living room leaving Kim alone with Rufus who had bailed out of Ron's pocket at the first mention of the Snow Beast. 

            Kim looked over at the naked mole rat now sitting on her shoulder. "So, Rufus, know any good jokes?"

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

            Scully surveyed her old college buddy over the top of her coffee cup. "So, you seem to be doing alright, Mel. Married?"

            "Yup, to the other Dr. Possible."

            "Another doctor?"

            "Rocket scientist, actually."

            "Nice. Is Kim your only kid?"

            "Nope. We have twin boys as well."

            "Wow."

            "So you left the medical field behind to join the FBI?"

            "Yup…although I didn't foresee anything like the x-files when I joined up."

            "So what exactly is the x-files?"

            "Oh you know, alien bounty hunters, unexplained phenomena, global conspiracies…your typical tabloid stuff. Trust me, I have stories I'm not even sure they'd believe."

            "Sounds like you never have a dull moment."

            "Mulder makes sure of it."

            "So, did you wind up marrying that Robert guy?"

            Scully shook her head. "Nope. I haven't been down the marriage road yet. Between you and me, Mulder and I have a quasi-relationship and that's enough for me."

Meanwhile in the living room…

            Mulder and Ron were trying to out-do each other horror stories and so far, Mulder was winning. Currently, he was recounting his run-in with a pair of old ghosts a few Christmases back. "…so there Scully and I were, thinking we'd shot each other. It turns out it was all the ghosts' doing. As soon as I figured it out, we were able to get out of there and the second we stepped outside the blood was gone."

            "So…" Ron muttered, "did you ever find those corpses of yourselves again?"

            "Nope. After we saw them the first time, they were gone."

            "Creepy…"

            "I'll say."

            "Man, that would have been bon-diggity if you'd gotten it all on tape! You should write a book about it. I bet it'd knock Stephen King right off the best seller list! 

            "Yeah, I could call it, 'How the Ghosts Stole Christmas' starring…let's see…Agents Reynard Muldrake and Diana Letsky!"

            "Genius!" Ron slapped Mulder a high five. "You'll give me a cut once we make it becomes an international hit, right?"

            "Sure, how does, say, 3% sound?"

            "Right on!"

Meanwhile, back by the front door…

            Kim looked at her watch impatiently. "Ugh! I can't take it any more! I have to do something!" Accompanied by Rufus she made her way into the kitchen and tapped Scully on the shoulder. "I hate to break up your reunion, "she said, "but we have work to do."

            "Oh, right." Scully looked slightly disappointed but Dr. Possible jumped in. 

            "Hey, don't worry, Dana. Once you get this whole thing done with, you and I'll have plenty of time to catch up."

            Scully grinned. "Right. C'mon, Kim, let's go collect our partners in crime."

            Rufus nodded and Scully, just now noticing him, asked, "Uh, Kim, what is that thing on your shoulder?"

            "His name's Rufus. He's Ron's pet naked mole rat."

            Rufus jumped Kim shoulder and on to Scully's, squeaking, "Nice to meet you!"

            "Nice to meet you…uh…Rufus." Scully glanced at him again as she followed Kim into the living room. "Naked mole rat, huh?" Scully grinned; she liked the little guy but the whole "naked" thing would definitely take some getting used to…

A/n: Wasn't that fun? You know it was so why don't you just review and tell me so! I liked this chapter because it had plays on both Kim Possible and The X-Files. If you caught it, the Dr. Possible/Scully thing was a parody on the episode where it turned out the other Dr. Possible and Drakken went to college together. I'm sure all you X-Philes caught the whole "How the Ghosts Stole Christmas" thing but did you catch that the names Mulder suggests are the names Jose Chung uses for Mulder and Scully in his book in the episode "Jose Chung's _From Outer Space"? Just trying to keep y'all thinking. Catch you crazy cats on the flip side! ~Mulder_

Stay tuned for chapter 3: Redheads Stick Together

D/c: KP=Disney, XF=Chris Carter


	4. Redheads Stick Together

A/n: Here we go again! Thanks for all the great reviews so far! Y'all rock!

Paranormal Circumstances

Chapter 4: Redheads Stick Together

Possible Residence

Middleton

5:00 PM Monday

            Once Scully and Kim had managed to pull Ron and Mulder out of their monster-mania it was down to business. "So," said Scully. "What's the deal with this Dr. Drakken character?"

            "Oh you know, your basic mad scientist bent on world domination." Kim replied. 

            "Mm-hmm." Mulder said. "Any special weapons or anything?"

            "Just Shego."

            "His sidekick right?"

            "Yup. She's the one we'll have to worry about. Green laser gloves…not pretty."

            "Nothing a little Stoppable kung-fu won't take care of!" Ron said as he attempted a few moves but only succeeded in tripping over the couch. 

            Kim rolled her eyes and said, "What's up with this UFO thingy? Wade didn't tell me much."

            "The gov't recovered it a few years back from a crash site and it was being stored and tested on at Area 51." Mulder began searching through his briefcase for something as Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator.

            "Hey Wade, I need some info on that UFO Drakken and Shego stole."

            Wade stared back at her from the screen. "I dunno, Kim. That'd require hacking into top-secret gov't files."

            "Which a few friends of my already did." Mulder spoke up, holding up a file. 

            "Really?" Wade asked. 

            "I think an introduction is in order. " Kim said. "Agent Mulder, meet Wade, ten-year old super-genius." 

            "Agent Mulder, who got those files for you? Whoever did it has to be one awesome hacker--top secret gov't files have like a million layers of protection."

            Mulder grinned. "Ever hear of The Lone Gunmen?"

            Wade's jaw dropped. "You know the Gunmen? I met them online…Langly's only one of the greatest hackers ever…"

            "So you're a fan."

            "Alright, enough about the three stooges. We've got a stolen UFO to recover." Scully said.

            "Scully, you don't how long I've waited to hear you say that." Mulder said with a grin. 

            Scully ignored him and continued. "I think we need to split up. Kim and I will try to find Dr. Drakken and Mulder, I think you and Ron need to go look up our old friend Morris Fletcher."

            Mulder nodded. "If anyone's going to be able to help its Mr. Man-In-Black."

            "Yup. We'll meet up after you've found him."

            "Sounds good Scully. Let's go Ron."

            "Oh, and Mulder?"

            "Yeah?"

            "You can call me, beep me, if you want to reach me."

            "Got it, Scully."

Middle of Nowhere

7:30 PM 

Monday

            "Are you sure Drakken's lair is out this way?" Scully shouted to Kim over the noise of the wind rushing past the open door in the military aircraft. 

            "Yup! Been here a million times!" Kim replied, strapping on her parachute.

            Scully strapped on her own parachute, although a bit more apprehensively…not being a teen hero, she didn't jump out of planes on a regular basis. She slipped her cell phone into the pocket of her cargo pants as she looked out the window. Before leaving Middleton, Kim had advised Scully to ditch her business suit and heels in exchange for gray cargo pants, sneakers and a black shirt and as Scully clipped her gun holster to her belt she was glad she'd taken Kim's advice.

            "Well, this is our stop!" Kim yelled, pulling on her helmet. Scully gulped, gave her a thumbs up and they jumped. 

            Scully pulled the cord for her parachute and after falling for quite awhile, landed beside Kim near a building with signs reading, "Keep out! Haunted!" posted all around it. 

            "I NEVER WANT TO DO THAT AGAIN!" Scully said. "Flying already wasn't my favorite my thing in the world…" She shuddered.

            "Sorry about that. At least you didn't lose your pants, like Ron usually does."

            "Well….I suppose it was better than being injected with an alien virus…"

            Kim grinned. "C'mon, let's go."

            Once inside Drakken's lair they hid behind a few boxes and watched Drakken and Shego.

            Shego was sitting with her feet up on a control panel staring at the ceiling and looking rather bored as Drakken paced about ranting. 

            "I'm telling you Shego, I'm almost there! I can feel it! I'm THIS close to world conquest!"

            "Mm-hmmm…"

            "Soon, I'll have their trust and then…"

            "Uh, Dr. D, how exactly, is becoming the leader of a bunch of hicks going to end in world domination?"

            "I don't concern myself with such trivialities, Shego! I'll cross the bridge when I come to it!" 

            "Whatever….what about Kim Possible?"

            "What about her?"

            Kim and Scully took that as their cue to leap out from behind the boxes. Well, Kim leap and Scully did her best to not trip and fall.

            "Yeah," Kim said as Drakken and Shego turned around. "What about Kim Possible?"

            "Ahh! Kim Possible!" Drakken noticed Scully, "And…wait…who's she? What happened to the buffoon?"

            Scully pulled out her ID. "Special Agent Scully, FBI."

            Drakken grinned. "Nice to meet you, Agent Scully. Now there's someone I'd like you to meet. Shego!"

            Shego leapt forwarded, gloves glowing. Scully's FBI instincts kicked in and in a split second she had pulled out her gun. Before she could aim, however, Shego had knocked it out of her hands and sent it flying across the room. "Sorry, Agent, no guns allowed!" Shego quipped with a smirk.

            Scully shot a side-long glance at Kim as Shego approached them. "Now what?" Scully hissed….the FBI Academy had NOT trained her for women with deadly glowing green hands. 

            "Well…you know any good kung-fu moves?"

            "Are you kidding? You don't spend 11 years in the FBI and not learn a thing or two about the martial arts."

            "Excellent! We can take her then!"

            Scully flashed Kim a grin and took up a fighting stance. "Bring it on!"

            Shego went after Scully first. "Two against one, what a challenge!" She said as sent a punch a Scully. Scully ducked and aimed a kick at her stomach. Shego was stumbled backwards but then caught Scully off-guard with a green laser. Scully went flying back into a stack of boxes. 

            Kim jumped in and got in a few good shots before one well-aimed kick from Shego sent her into the boxes too. Now both Scully and Kim were entangled in a pile of boxes with Shego standing over them. Things were certainly NOT looking up for the two redheads…. No big….right?!?

A/n: Oh no! A CHLIFFHANGER! What will become of Scully and Kim? And what are Mulder, Ron and Rufus up to? I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Honestly, I don't even know yet…I haven't gotten that far…;) Keep reviewing and stay tuned for Chapter 5: Friends in Low Places! 

~Mulder

D/c: KP=Disney, XF=Chris Carter 


End file.
